Star Wars One Shots
by MeLikeyFandoms
Summary: Here I will be putting all of my Star Wars one shots!
1. Welcome!

**Welcome to my Star Wars one shots!**

In case you don't know (But I am assuming you do since you clicked on this.) one shots are basically short stories. I do have requested stories on here so not all of them are my own original.

I hope you enjoy!

One shots I have up: 3


	2. Stuck (Han)

You hurried with a search and rescue team toward Hangar Five after receiving an urgent message from Han Solo. Since Han had specifically requested for you, they allowed you to lead the team. When you reached the door to Hangar Five, you typed in the code, the door opened, and you ran inside to see Han cleaning the outside of his ship, the _Millennium Falcon_. He looked up from the spot he was shining and smiled.

"Chewie, come out here! Our help has arrived," he announced as he put his rag away. The search and rescue team shifted behind you and you heard murmurs of disapproval.

Lando, who had insisted that he come along, walked to the front. "What's this about? We don't have time for your shenanigans, Han," he said with overtones of disapproval.

Han walked up to the group and put his hands up defensively. "I wouldn't exactly call them shenanigans, Lando," he said. "More like creative ways to get the help I need."

From your spectator's position, you rolled your eyes. Han was always pulling stunts like this, and it annoyed you to death. However, occasionally, there was something about him made you want to laugh. Of course, you never did. You felt it was against your character. There was some unspoken promise to yourself that you would not encourage Han Solo.

"General Solo," you began.

Han rolled his eyes. "Please, none of that 'General' junk," he pleaded, shaking his head, and offering you a mischievous smile. He stopped and performed an exaggerated a bow. "The name's Han Solo… or just Han if you like."

You stared at him unimpressed. "Yes, we've met, Han," you reminded him through gritted teeth. "We're here because you sent us a message saying that you were in danger."

"Whoa, wait. Hold on. I never said I was in danger," he insisted, never losing his smile. You would've told him off right there in front of everyone, but Lando beat you to it.

"Han, what did you call us here for?" Lando repeated. By then, most of the rescue patrol had become fed up with Han. They'd all either left or stuck around to see who would hit him first.

"Look, I didn't ask for a whole search and rescue gig," Han replied. "I asked," He took the rag back out of his pocket and pointed it at you, "for Y/N." He walked back to his ship and started wiping down the same spot.

Lando and the rest of the team walked away, muttering under their breaths, and you were about to follow suit.

"Y/N!" You heard Han call you from behind. Nearly everything in you told you to just walk away; but, be it the tone in his voice or the desire for the satisfaction of slapping him across the face, something made you turn around.

You folded your arms over your chest. "Do you need something?" you asked, exasperated.

Han nodded as if it was obvious. "Come on," he instructed. You hesitantly walked up to the Falcon. You stood there for a while and watched Han shine the same spot over and over again.

"I'm pretty sure that spot is clean now," you pointed out in monotone.

He stared at you. "What are you doing standing there?" he questioned.

Your arms dropped to your sides. "You called me over here, Han," you would've laughed if you weren't so annoyed. "Did you call me here for anything at all? Or were you so busy drooling over the _Falcon_ that you forgot?"

He laughed and your traitorous heart skipped a beat. You scolded yourself inwardly. You were supposed to hate him, but on rare occasions like these it seemed impossible. "Calm down," he instructed. He walked under the Falcon and started up the ramp. He stopped, turned around, and held out his hand. "I'll show you."

You sighed and pushed his hand away. "I know how to walk up a ramp." You walked ahead of Han and into the Falcon. He smiled and followed you in. You wandered around, Han following close behind. "You brought me in here to see this piece of junk?" you asked, only halfway joking.

"The Falcon is the fastest ship in the galaxy." Han bragged defensively. "That is if the hyperdrive is working… Chewie!" You heard a growling in the distance. "Waddya you mean it's not fixed yet?" Han repeated. He started to jog off to help Chewbacca but turned back to you. "Just don't touch anything," he ordered before going off to help Chewbacca.

You navigated the halls aimlessly until you found what looked like the control room. You ran a hand over the controls, disregarding Han's insisting that you not touch anything. Han irritated you endlessly, and there had to be a way to repay the favor. You knew how much Han loved the _Falcon_ and it gave you an idea. You turned around and walked to Han, who was on his knees, bent over a bunch of wires.

"Hey, Han," you began, your plot fully formed in your mind.

He continued to stare down at the twisted wires with a vengeance, but he nodded in brief acknowledgement.

"I'm just going to try pushing a few buttons in the control room," you casually announced. "I hope that's ok."

"Yeah, uh-huh," he agreed absently.

You sucked in a breath to keep yourself from laughing. "Ok, thanks!" you managed.

" _Gahhhhh_!" Chewbacca warned Han. You put your finger to your lips to silence Chewie and ran off to the control room. The panicked Chewbacca remained by Han, trying to get his attention, eventually resorting to punching him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for? I'm working on it!" Han said angrily.

" _Grahhhh_!" Chewbacca explained.

Han dropped the wires and jumped to his feet. "She what?" he yelled and ran after you. He burst into the control room and looked around anxiously. You had your back to the side of the door and watched him turn the seats around hoping to find you in one of them.

"The _Falcon_ didn't ask for a whole search and rescue gig, Han," you said smirking.

He spun around and pointed the bizarrely-shaped tool he had in his hand at you. "You can't go pushing buttons on _my_ ship whenever you feel like it," he practically screamed, his face turning beet red.

"Never fear, darling, I didn't press a button on your precious ship," you promised. "Though even if I did, I happen to recall that you said I could."

"I never said anything like that!" he insisted.

You were barely refraining from doubling over laughing, and Han could tell. His face returned to its normal color. "Oh, you think this is funny, huh?" he questioned.

At that moment, Chewbacca walked into the control room, announcing that the hyperdrive was fixed. Han smiled. "Buckle up, sweetheart," he instructed.

It took you a moment to process what was going on, but once you understood, you were thrown into a confusing mix of emotions. On one hand, you had no intention of allowing Han Solo—a reckless pilot and a scoundrel—to fly you anywhere in the _Millennium Falcon—_ the oldest and junkiest ship in the galaxy. But on the other hand, you were intrigued and excited at the prospect of an adventure with Han Solo—a reckless pilot and a scoundrel. You decided to let curiosity kill the cat and burn bridges when you came to them. You took a seat and strapped yourself in. "Where are we going?" you inquired.

Han looked at you, turned to Chewbacca, and smiled. The ship lurched and the main door to Hanger Five opened. The Falcon headed through the opening and started flying surprisingly steadily.

You had always liked flying but you were sort of on edge about riding in the run down piece of scrap metal Han called a ship. You watched Han push buttons and flick switches with a cocky smirk all the while. Chewbacca leaned over to Han and grumbled something inaudible. Han whispered back while you strained to hear what they were saying. All you got was a snippet about malfunctioning and Han undoubtedly lying about it being ok.

"When you're ready, Chewie," Han allowed. There was a flash of light and suddenly you were in hyperspace. In your experience, hyperspace usually meant kicking back for some smooth sailing; but on this particular piece of garbage, it felt shaky and uncontrolled. You wondered how long it would be before the ship came to a stop. Light speed, of course, was supposed to be quick as a wink, but this seemed a lot longer than a wink.

A red light started to flash on the control panel in front of Han. The _Falcon_ was definitely shaking uncontrollably now, and presumably not just because it was an old ship. There was a loud crashing noise and the Falcon stopped dead. Everything in the Falcon turned off suddenly and thankfully flickered back on.

You sat there gripping the seat tightly mouth agape. "You're dead," you announced with conviction. Han turned around to look at you, and then hopped out of his seat.

"Not yet, I'm not!" He yelled behind him as he ran toward the hyperdrive he was fixing earlier. You turned to Chewbacca who was ready to follow him.

"I'll have something to say about that," you muttered to him.

"Arghhhhh," Chewbacca snapped angrily. He brushed past you nervously, and you followed him.

"Well I have a reason to be angry at him!" you insisted. "First, he drags me into his ship without even telling me where he's going, then goes into hyperspace _knowing_ the hyperdrive was malfunctioning, and now we're stranded in the middle of nowhe-" Chewbacca stopped abruptly causing you to run into him.

"Alright, no need to get worked up," you heard Han say.

You scoffed. "No need to get worked up? You didn't do anything about that hyperdrive, and now I'm paying the price!" you lamented. Han handed the tools off to Chewbacca, stood up, and brushed himself off.

"You think I wanted this to happen?" he asked.

"Considering how much trouble you get into, I'm beginning to wonder!" you hollered at him.

Behind Han, Chewbacca grunted. Han spun on his heel to glare at the Wookiee. "Whose side are you on, Fuzzball?" he questioned.

"Han, where were you even planning on taking me?" you asked through your teeth.

"Well I _was_ going to take you to Corellia, but now I'm thinking about taking you to Hoth and leaving you there!" He brushed past you and sulked back into the control room.

You threw a pleading look at Chewbacca, but he just shrugged and got back to work. You offered to help, but Chewie didn't seem to want any—not from you anyway.

Having nothing else to do, you began to wander back to the control room. You told yourself over and over again that you weren't going there to see Han. Though, every time you told yourself that, it seemed less true.

You leaned against the frame of the door, watching as Han flicked switches in frustration. You began to suggest, "Have you tried contacting—"

"Yes!" He interrupted. "For some wonderful reason the com is down, and it looks like it's gonna be for a while."

"How long is a while?" you asked.

He turned to you ready to snap again, but after a moment of looking straight into your eyes, his face softened. He took a deep breath and silently walked back to Chewbacca. He whispered something you didn't catch. The Wookie growled softly, though you weren't very good at Shyriiwook, the Wookiee language, anyway.

Han turned back to you. "It shouldn't be that long, but we need to get the hyperdrive working," he explained.

"What's wrong with it?" you asked. Chewbacca made a noise that seemed to be a laugh. You looked at Han. He fidgeted and looked everywhere but your eyes. You realized that not only did Han have no idea what was wrong with the Falcon, but he was unprepared to fix it if he did. You glared at him.

"Settle down this will be over before you know it." He said.

"And if it doesn't, I'm making a magic carpet out of Wookiee fur, and flying off of this junkyard."

You sat there for hours occasionally getting up to test communications. You figured that this must happen a lot in a ship like the Falcon. But the more you looked over at Han, the more clueless he seemed. It was hard to read expression on Chewbacca's face, but you could tell it wasn't any better on his end.

You got up once more to try to make contact with anyone at all. There was nothing but static. You went back to report to Han. Going back and forth between the cockpit, and where Chewie and Han worked was all you could really do. You didn't have any mechanical skills, so helping Han was out of the question. Han slammed his hand against the hyperdrive, making you jump.

"I can't fix it!" He yelled at no one. "This piece is entirely ruined!" You gave up any small hope you had that Han could get you out of this. Chewbacca growled in agreement. You planted your face in your hands and didn't want to look up until you were out of this mess.

You and Chewbacca spent a good portion of time playing Dejarik. The Wookiee wasn't very good, but Han explained he didn't like losing. You would rather let him win anyway. The game wasn't very entertaining, and it got tedious when Chewbacca kept challenging you round after round.

"Agghhhhrrgh" Chewie challenged once more. You noticed Han trying not to laugh out of the corner of your eye. You stood up and gestured to the seat.

"Your turn," you told him. Han leaned back in his chair.

"You're doing just fine," he said. "Maybe next time, if you don't use the lowest ranked character, you just might win." You walked over to him, pulled him out of his seat, and set him down in front of Chewie.

"Show me," you commanded. He obviously regretted commenting and reluctantly played Chewbacca. Though the game was boring to play, it was even worse watching it. The only thing that kept you looking was Han struggling to beat Chewie. Chewbacca had actually gotten better since you started playing him. That, unfortunately, only told you you've been playing for far too long. You started walking in circles to get the blood flowing in your legs again. Han had lost the game and turned it off.

"You'll hurt your brain playing for too long." He told Chewie, who was growling in frustration. Han held up his hand for everyone to be quiet. There was a faint beeping noise off in the distance. You, Han, and Chewbacca started running towards the noise.

"Harrrghhh" Chewie said. You knew that had mentioned "hyperdrive", but you didn't really understand the rest.

"I know, Chewie, but it shouldn't be." He picked up a pile of wires and studied them. Out of nowhere they sparked and Han jumped back. He noticed that the sparks had caught on to the withered hyperdrive manual Han had been reading. Han tried to quickly grab the papers but they set fire.

"Garrghhhhh!" Chewbacca howled.

"You didn't fix that?" Han shouted back. The Wookie shook his head. You grabbed Han's shoulder and turned him toward you.

"What didn't you fix?" You asked him. Han turned back toward the fire, started stomping it out.

"It wasn't my job to fix it!" Before the flames died away completely there was a loud noise. You figured it was some sort of smoke detector. Then immediately after the sound, water started pouring everywhere around you, Han, and poor Chewbacca.

You stood still as the cold water ran down your hair and onto your back making you shiver. This is why you didn't "hang out" with Han. Whenever you were around him, something had to go wrong. Han took one look at your face and started laughing. You turned to look at Han. He was being as childish as ever, something about that made you want to laugh. You trudged over to him and give him a push. He slipped and fell on his back. You and Chewbacca laughed until Han came to his senses. He stood up with a hilarious look of shock on his face.

"I guess I deserved that." He predicted. You nodded, and Chewbacca growled his agreement. "I wasn't asking you, you overgrown hairball." Chewie smiled causing Han to smile. The water had stopped now and you realized how soaked you were. You shivered and leaned over to Chewbacca

"How to you deal with him?" You playfully asked him. He shrugged in response.

"Come one, I'm a nice guy." Han said defensively. You and Chewbacca exchanged a glance, and the Wookie went to dry off. You looked over at Han. He looked just as cold as you were. "Let's go see what we can salvage." He said walking toward the Dejarik table. There were a few papers on the table that were past saving. You gathered them up in shreds and threw them away. When you came back Han was fussing over a control board.

"It still works right?" You asked Han. He turned to you.

"It should still work, but if Chewie had just fixed the sprinklers then I wouldn't have to worry about it at all." He said grudgingly.

"I don't get what was wrong with it." You said. "There was smoke and the smoke detector found out." Han walked toward you, and turned around to see the water everywhere.

"It's supposed to know where the fire is exactly and only spray there, but it malfunctioned a while ago." He clarified. "Come on. Let's go check the other rooms." You nodded and turned to go right when Han turned to go left. You ran into each other and almost fell over. Han recovered first and grabbed your hand. When he pulled you up you weren't expecting it and you ran into him again. This time he held on to you. You stared at him for a while captivated by his brown eyes. You looked down and backed up.

"Sorry." You said fidgeting. You didn't want to look up because you knew that no matter how hard you tried not to, you were falling for Han. He was the galaxy's biggest pain in the neck but there was the way he went about it that you thought about. He was confident in his decisions- including the stupid ones-. No, that didn't make him any less annoying either, but it helped. You had misjudged him, and ignored him. He still was not great at the responsibility thing though.

"How about I go right." He decided. You agreed and walked away smiling. You couldn't seem to get Han out of your mind. You cleaned up anything that was spoiled then met Han back in the cockpit. It was quiet except for the controls beeping every now and again. You were tired from all the stress so you sat down on the ground. Han chose to join you when he had dried most everything off.

"What a day." You sighed.

"No kidding." Han replied. "I'll never get this place dry again." You looked at him and this time didn't mind if you were there forever. He started leaning toward you. Your heart was beating out of your chest. Your noses were touching when you heard static from the controls. It cleared up and you recognized Lando's voice.

"It's about time!" Han said standing up, then helping you to your feet. Chewbacca walked in the room with matted, slightly dry, fur. You had forgotten that he was there on the Flacon with you.

"Are you ok? You tried to contact us." Lando said. Han rolled his eyes.

"Our communications were down. I think I got half a message through before that happened though." He guessed. Lando confirmed that had happened and sent the search and rescue team for a real rescue this time. After Han was done telling Lando all the necessary details, Chewbacca gave us both towels to dry off on.

"That was perfect timing." You joked.

"Lando's good like that." He said. He bent down and kissed you ignoring the questioning growls from Chewie. His lips were still cold from the water but you didn't object. It seemed impossible that this would have happened. But then again, Han had never really understood impossible.


	3. Promises (Anakin)

Luke Skywalker watched silently as C-3PO told the story of him and his friend's escape of the empire to the dozens of Ewoks crowed around with eager ears. The fire that was used to light the small hut, reflected off of the protocol droid's golden body adding a strange sort of fantasy to the story. To the Ewoks it was just that, a fantasy. But Luke had lived through it, and the sounds that C-3PO imitated brought a feeling of dread to him. It made a good story, but it had truly been a hardship to him, his good friend, Han Solo, and his sister.

He looked over to where Leia was leaning against the smuggler's shoulder. She didn't know the truth of their parentage, but Luke had wanted to tell her. He thought if it was him, he would most definitely want to know that he had a sister who was someone he had already come to know as a friend. He studied the smile on her face as she sat among the small furry creatures that were hugging her and Han's legs as they listened. He knew then that he couldn't tell her. He wanted her to be happy without trying to push away the burden that Luke carried alone. There would have been no happiness left in it anyway. Their mother had died when they were born, and his father was now a Sith lord who had tried to kill him in his mad grasp for power.

He had let his thoughts travel too far, and before he knew it the story that he had intended to distract him, was over. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, and tried desperately to listen to what was happening around him. The Ewoks were whispering amongst each other in the foreign language that no one but C-3PO seemed to understand. Silence fell over Luke and his friends. Even Chewbacca, who had growled his comments throughout the telling, was nervously backing up in the little space he had.

"What's going on?" Han had spoken to Leia startling Luke slightly. Han acted as if it was his job to break any silence he may come across highlighting his smug, cocky attitude.

"I don't know." Leia responded her eyes darting around the room. Luke didn't quite know what was going on either, but he had no warnings from the force. It seemed calm and moved lightly over everything. Very different from the heavy presence of evil surrounding the ship Vader and the Emperor had occupied. It seemed to weigh him down making every swing of his saber difficult. The calm was nice and he smiled in it as the Ewoks stopped their whispering when the chief Ewok shook his staff making the small bones hanging from it hit each other demanding every one's attention. He said a single word to an Ewok who started playing the drum he was waiting beside. The Ewok waited a few beats then made an announcement that Threepio was quick to translate.

"Wonderful! We are now part of the tribe." The droid said happily. A loud cheering broke among the bear-like creatures and drums played loudly. It made Luke's heart race and he felt hot as the warm bodies swarmed around him. He quickly tried to get outside knowing it would help. He hadn't meant to wander, but his feet betrayed him. He walked along an empty bridge that was barely far enough to drown out the clatter behind him. He tried to use the Force to calm his mind, but he couldn't seem to turn his thoughts over as he always did.

"What's wrong?" This time the sudden speaking didn't startle him because he had felt that Leia had followed him. His heart felt heavy and tears formed in his eyes.

"Luke what's wrong?" She asked again when he had not responded. He thought for a second he might fall to the ground and release the horrible knowledge of their family on his sister. As quickly as the feeling came it was gone in the peaceful sense he had come to know so well. A different presence however seemed to hover around him and even Leia. It was the Force, Luke could tell that much, but it seemed to be pulling them together as if it was trying to say something. An invisible movement wiped the tears from his eyes and for once he felt like he could tell Leia the truth. It felt right now and the Force urged him on. He swiftly turned around.

"Leia, do you remember your mother?" He questioned. He remembered quickly that Leia had been adopted into the Organa family and might be confused that he would ask if she knew the mother she grew up to love. "Your real one." He added. Luke knew that Leia knew she was adopted even though the Organa's never told her who her real parents were. He sat down on the rail of the bridge, which was surprisingly sturdy, inviting her to talk. She shrugged like it was a simple question, but Luke could feel she was uncomfortable.

"Just a little bit." She told him. "She died when I was very young." Leia sat down across from Luke on the railing.

"What do you remember?" Luke asked almost excitedly. She hesitated, trying to think about it.

"Just images really. Feelings." She corrected herself. .

"Tell me." He encouraged. Leia's discomfort turned into sweet remembering as she thought about their mother.

"She was very beautiful," Leia said wistfully. "Kind, and sad." Luke knew that this was true, but he had not remembered it as she had. Thinking back now Luke could remember love mixed with the horrible sadness his sister had mentioned. He heard cries that were not his own, and weakness crept into the air like a snake making the room seemed haunted. He noticed Leia made no mention of the weakness that was overpowering the poor woman's wanting for her children. Had she even felt it as strongly as Luke had?

"Why are you asking me this?" Leia's voice was not angry, but instead was curious and worried. Luke decided this was the secret he would keep from her. He didn't want to remember it either and had pushed it away whenever he had felt it. He would keep the secret of the weakness Luke knew had killed their mother.

"I have no memory of my mother." Luke said to her, making his decision final. "I never knew." He said, studying the empty space in front of him.

"Luke, tell me what's troubling you." Leia said sweetly. Luke knew that he would have to tell her about their father as well.

"Vader is here now." Luke told her. "On this moon." Leia looked puzzled.

"How do you know?" She asked him. Luke didn't know how to explain it without having to explain the Force to her also.

"I felt his presence." Luke said to her. "He's come for me. He can feel when I'm here. That's why I have to go." The idea of leaving by himself to fight his father scared him, but it was, he knew, something he had to do. "As long as I'm here I'm endangering the group and our mission here. I have to face him." He voiced his fears hoping Leia would not do it herself and convince him to stay.

"Why?" Leia asked him almost desperately. This was the time to tell her. The time Luke tried to avoid in vain. Leia sat patiently waiting for him to answer.

"He's my father." He explained. Luke could almost see her head spinning and he felt a small sense of sympathy.

"Your father." She repeated unbelievably. Even though telling her that Vader was his father was hard, telling her he was hers as well would be extremely difficult.

"There's more." Luke said quickly, not letting her say more. " It won't be easy for you to hear it, but you must." He tried to convince himself as he said it. "If I don't make it back, you're the only hope for the alliance."

"Luke, don't talk that way." Leia interrupted sternly. "You have a power I don't understand and could never have." She stuttered. Luke shook his head slightly.

"You're wrong, Leia."Luke trying to make her understand. " You have that power too." As soon as he said it, he knew it was true. Leia was strong in the Force she just needed to learn the ways of it. "In time, you'll learn to use it as I have." She didn't respond leaving Luke the opportunity he needed. "The Force is strong in my family. My father had it. I have it. And," He hesitated and looked up at Leia. "My sister has it." Luke looked into her eyes willing her know it was true and hoping it would work. Leia looked as if she already knew what look was going to say next. "Yes, it's you, Leia" He confirmed. Her eyes were showing her mind putting pieces together maybe even trying to find a way it wasn't true.

"I know." She said surprising Luke more than she had been surprised herself. "Somehow I've always known."

"Then you know why I have to face him." Luke said hoping she would understand. Leia stood up quickly.

"No! Luke, run away, far away." She protested. "If he can feel your presence, than leave this place." Then more quietly she added, "I wish I could go with you." Luke stood up now so he could stand taller than her.

"No you don't." He said trying to reason with her. "You've always been strong." She knew she wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise. Suddenly Luke heard a high-pitched beeping from behind Leia. R2-D2 was rolling up shakily across the bridge. "Artoo, what have we told you about eavesdropping?" Luke laughed. The little droid stopped rolling and wiggled side to side while beeping urgently.

"We can't understand you." Leia explained to him. "Go get Threepio." The R2 unit rolled closer and projected a hologram of a strange man in front of Luke and Leia. He had dark shoulder length hair and clothes that resembled Ben Kenobi's but black instead of white. Next to him was a tall man with short hair and a small beard. He wore a long robe that fell down to his feet. Leia pointed at him. "That's my father!" She exclaimed then caught herself. "Bail Organa."

"Who's next to him?" Luke asked her. She shook her head with her eyes still glued to her adopted father.

"I don't know." Leia answered. R2-D2 whistled the name, but neither of them could understand.

"Excuse me." The first man said. The footage continued with Artoo rolling along, but soon he turned around and followed the man that had left Bail Organa. He was hugging a woman who was hiding behind a pillar not wanting to be seen.

"Oh, Anakin." She said relieved. _Anakin_ That was the name of Luke's father.

"I'm happy to see you, Y/N" Anakin replied. Leia nudged Luke.

"That's our mother." Leia said, shocked. Luke looked at Leia sadly.

"That's our father." He replied referring to the man that held Y/N close to him. They continued watching as Y/N spoke again.

"There were whispers that you had been killed." She said in a small voice. Anakin shook his head.

"I'm alright." He reassured her. He chuckled softly. "It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. And it might have been if the chancellor hadn't been kidnaped. I don't think they would've ever brought us back from the outer rim sieges." He bent down and kissed Y/N on the cheek.

"Not here." She warned lightly. He shook his head.

"Yes, here." He said defiantly. "I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married."

"Anakin, don't say things like that." Y/N responded in a worried tone. They stood in silence for a minute before Anakin brought her into a hug.

"Are you alright?" He asked stepping back. "You're trembling. What's going on?" The beautiful woman in front of him was nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

"Something wonderful has happened." Y/N said with a faint smile. "Ani, I'm pregnant." She looked at him hopefully. He stared down into her beautiful eyes trying to find his voice. He went back and forth from smiling to frowning as he tried to contain his excitement.

"That's-"Anakin said breathlessly. "That's wonderful" He finally choked the words out and now he could not wipe the smile off his face.

"What are we going to do?" Y/N asked him hopelessly. He shook his head.

"We're not going to worry about anything right now." He told her. "Alright? This is a happy moment." Y/N seemed more relaxed as Anakin comforted her. "The happiest moment of my life." He kissed her again and until R2-D2 rolled away before he got caught and dismantled. Luke sat silently as Leia tried to ask Artoo questions that he had himself, but was too afraid to voice. She turned to Luke instead.

"When was this?" She asked him. "Why weren't we shown this sooner?" Luke answered her as best he could based off of what Ben Kenobi had told him.  
"I have to face Vader." He announced again, this time more sure than ever. Leia shook her head miserably.

"Luke, the man we just saw is _not_ the man hiding behind that mask." She objected. "He's changed and he won't care about you enough to spare you." Luke held her hands.

"You're wrong." He said, somehow smiling. "There's good in him. I've felt it. He won't turn me over to the emperor. I can save him. I can turn him back to the good side." Leia was no longer objecting. Maybe he had promised too much. Could he really do the things he was saying? "I have to try." Luke kissed her on the cheek before he started walking away. She held his hand until she couldn't any longer, and Luke hoped dearly that he would be able to bring Anakin back as he had promised his sister.

 **A/N Requested on Wattpad at starkwars804**


	4. Sweet Things In Bitter Places (Luke)

As you waited for the caf beans to finish brewing in the caf distiller, you brushed your hair behind your ear and stifled a yawn. It had been a long day with very few of the rebels asking for anything at your small coffee stand. There had been rumors of a lifeform somewhere out in the swirling snow that had gotten everybody rushing this way and that to do their jobs. It left very little room for stopping to get even just a small cup of the bitter drink. You watched the distiller even though your customer was behind you waiting in silence. You tried to casually look around, but it seemed to make the waiting worse. Finally, after a good two minutes, you turned around to Wedge Antilles.

"What was out there today?" You asked him, genuinely curious. "I heard that they might have found something?"

Wedge, obviously relieved you had started talking, chuckled. "It was just snow and ice today," he reported. "That's all it ever is." He shook his head and smiled. "Sometimes I think the generals make that stuff up just to keep everybody on their toes."

You laughed and maintained a casual conversation until the caf was done. The distiller let out a beep indicating it was finished. You poured Wedge a glass of it and added sugar and cream until he said it was enough. He placed a few credits on the counter and grabbed the cup.

"No, Wedge." You told him. "You don't have to pay." You shoved the credits back to him. He always did this and it made you feel greedy when he insisted you take them. Credits, of course, were of no use on the secluded planet of Hoth, but they were held onto in hopes that going back to a normal life someday was possible.

You put the currency in the pocket of your apron when Wedge refused to keep them, and looked up as two tauntauns rode in the open hatch door across the base, their riders covered in snow. The riders hopped off the tall, furry animals and shook the snow off of themselves.

After a while, Wedge called to the pair. You recognized one of the riders as Luke Skywalker as he ran toward the friend who had called him. He sat down next to Wedge with a big smile on his face. The other rider you assumed to be Han Solo, the "scoundrel" everyone complained about. The friends chatted merrily as you cleaned up around the small stand you had stayed at all day. Your job seemed so unimportant, but all the rebels agreed it was good to have something warm to keep their energy up. Noticing Han waving you over, you put the cleaning supplies down and walked over to see what he wanted.

"How much for one of those?" he asked, gesturing to the coffee Wedge was drinking. You shrugged.

"Whatever you see fit."

Han looked at her with interest now. "Anything?" He questioned. "Even nothing?"

Laughing, you nodded.

"Well then I'll take one." With his final decision he nudged Luke. "She's giving drinks away for free, Luke. You want one?"

Luke nodded knowingly. "I know, Han. Haven't you ever ordered caf from here before?" He inquired.

Han scrunched his face. "Caf?" he said sourly. He turned to you as you started pouring the drink. "Nevermind."

Stopping quickly, you looked at Luke and rolled your eyes. He laughed softly and offered to take the drink instead.

"You're telling me you drink that stuff?" Han asked him, surprised.

With a spark of mischief behind his eyes, Wedge answered him.

"Are you kidding?" he snorted. "Luke comes by here every day and drinks twice as much as any of us." He elbowed Luke. "Because you don't come here for the drink, do you?" he teased.

Luke laughed, finding a new interest on the counter in front of him. He stumbled on words, trying to say something cohesive. It caused him to turn beet red with embarrassment. You turned back to cleaning. Blood was rising to your face and making your cheeks warm. Wedge was always joking about you and Luke "having a thing" (as he put it) for each other, and you both should've been used to it by now. Still, you couldn't help but feel butterflies flittering around in your stomach every time he brought it up, but you could easily cover your nerves with the thin veil of a shy smile.

It was true enough that you had begun looking forward to Luke coming to the caf stand every day. He always showed up with an upbeat and terribly contagious attitude, and it was a bright part of your day to laugh and joke with him until he left for whatever work he had been assigned. Often times, he'd tell you the burdens of his mind-whether they were trifling small or unbearably large. You didn't mind it when he did, and equally as often you found yourself able to talk to him about your own concerns. Perhaps it was your imagination, but you both always seemed more at ease when either of you revealed your troubles to the other. You willingly shared whatever burden the other had.

You were subconsciously aware of Han and Wedge walking away while laughing to each other. You poured yourself the last of the caf and sat down next to Luke.

"They'll never let that go," you joked. He nodded silently for a second then jerked his head up.

"Come with me next time," he suggested. With one look at your face he knew he needed to explain. "The next time I go out there to patrol come with me."

Could you really do that? You knew that only a few select people would be chosen for that job, and a small, quiet, coffee stand attendant wouldn't even be considered. You liked the idea though. The thought of trying something new from your general routine exhilarated you.

"I don't think I can," you reasoned, trying to suppress the sudden interest in the idea. He turned more towards you.

"Sure you can!" he said excitedly. "I know Leia. She's my friend, and I'm sure if I asked she would let you." You tried not to be as excited as he was, but as he smiled certainly, you couldn't help but feel that it was worth a try. He set his caf down and stood up. "Let's go find her," he said lending you his hand. You gladly accepted and Luke guided you through the rebel base to find Leia. You turned into a small tightly packed room with flashing buttons and screens in every direction.

"I haven't been here before," you admitted quietly to Luke, whose eyes were darting around the room. He continued walking.

"Most of the rebels haven't," he answered. "They're always busy with this or that, but they can come in when needed." He stopped abruptly and pointed.

"There she is!" He jogged up to the woman he pointed to in the little space he had with you close behind him. The princess was standing with a man who was examining a clipboard she was holding. She looked up when Luke approached.

"Luke, I'm glad you're here," she said, relieved. "I had Garven Dreis on patrol duty for tomorrow, but his sickness has only gotten worse and he can't do it." Leia turned back to the clipboard. "I can't find anyone to replace him. Do you know of anybody?" Luke looked hopefully at you.

"Actually, I do." He nudged you forward. You stuck your hand out but withdrew quickly. How was one supposed to act in front of the former princess of Alderaan?

"I'm Y/N," you said with a quick and awkward bow. It didn't feel right, but, thankfully, Leia said nothing of it.

"Have you been on patrol before?" she asked you. You shifted nervously, realizing this might not work after all.

"No, I haven't," you confessed. Luke stepped in.

"But she is good with the tauntauns and the scanners," he stated. "I'm sure she would be a great help."

Leia looked you both over then nodded. "If you think so, Luke. I trust you." She turned to you. "You can take the north markers tomorrow." With that, you and Luke left the room.

"I guess I have my work cut out for me tomorrow," you said, relieved that Luke's plan worked. He grinned.

"Yeah, but you'll want some sleep. Patrols start early." You said goodnight, to him and watched as he walked away. You didn't think you would get any sleep that night, but you would try so you could see him tomorrow.

You waited by the closed hatch door on the north side of the base with your tauntaun next to you. You had been given warm clothing to replace your casual wear, but the coat you were wearing was so bulky it was hard to bend over. You hoped it wouldn't be a challenge to mount your tauntaun. Many of the rebels were up already and scattering about doing their jobs. You looked around eagerly for Luke, but you hadn't seen him yet. You figured he must be at a different door than you were now.

"Please stand clear of the doors!" An announcement came over the speakers indicating it was time for the doors to open. Even though they said this every time, you felt embarrassed as you backed away from the huge doors. You spun around quickly when you heard another tauntaun approaching. Tauntauns were not quiet animals with their constant, strange chatter to one another, but they were very sweet and useful. Luke steadied the animal and smiled down at you.

"Are you ready?" He raised his voice to be heard over the sound of the opening doors. In response you nodded and mounted your tauntaun with the difficulty you had hoped would leave you alone. You followed Luke to the side of the base where he stopped and turned around to you.

"We have to let the airspeeders go first," he explained as he smoothed his tauntaun's fur. "Are you excited?" You looked out into the freezing landscape the doors had hidden just few seconds before. You were excited, but the weather on Hoth was not the type you go out and have a good time in.

"I'm a little nervous," you answered.

He laughed. "I can't say I was my first time," he admitted. "I mean, I was pretty excited." He looked to the hanger door as the last of the airspeeders left. He turned back to you. "It's our turn now. Don't worry, you'll do great." He kicked his tauntaun lightly urging it to go forward. Yours bleated and followed right after without instruction.

As soon as you were outside, the cold wind whipped at you angrily. You had forgotten to pull your goggles down and the ice blowing into your eyes made it impossible to open them. You would have gone back inside, but Luke was already far ahead of you. You pulled the goggles down and lead your tauntaun farther through the swirling snow. Luke had stopped at the top of hill and waited for you to catch up.

"Is it always blowing like this?" you hollered over the wind.

"Sometimes in the mornings, but it'll clear up," he assured. He moved his tauntaun closer to you and showed you the map he had on the scanner. "You can go east to where the north and east markers meet up." He pointed in the direction you would be headed. "When your done with that it should be clearer. Meet me north-west from there. I have something to show you." He smiled and headed off to where he would patrol, and you did the same.

After you found the east marker the weather cleared, making it easier to find your way around. You took the cloth from your mouth so you could breathe some of the fresh cold air and lifted your goggles so you could wipe them off. You looked down at the scanner you had been relying on to tell you what was out in the snow. There was nothing exciting about it, and you wondered why Luke had wanted you to come with him. You looked off in the direction Luke had wanted you to go next. Whatever was over there was the reason. You urged your tauntaun forward who seemed confused about going in the strange direction but obediently trotted on. Finally you spotted Luke standing at the entrance to a small cave.

"What's this?" You asked curiously as you approached. He smiled widely.

"Tie your tauntaun up here and follow me," he ran inside the cave without waiting for a response. You suspiciously tied the loud animal next to Luke's and ran after him. You collided with him which scared you more than it hurt you. "Sorry," he said after making sure you were alright. "You have to close your eyes."

"Luke, what's this about?" you questioned him.

"Come on, don't you trust me?" he asked. You stared at him skeptically for a little bit before you closed your eyes. "Just be careful. It's a little slippery," he grabbed your hand and led you down through the cave. His gloves were stiff from the ice that made it's home there, but he made sure you didn't fall once. He let go leaving you standing there with your eyes closed.

"You can open them," he said from seemingly farther away. You opened your eyes to a beautiful opened cave where ice hanged, glistening from the ceiling. There was soft snow that lay thinly over the thick ice floor and mounds of snow that almost made you want to lay down in them. Luke stood in the middle of the ice with his arms outstretched to show off the cave

"It's amazing," you said, awed. You took a closer look at the ceiling and found large hole that was letting the sun in and making the ice glow purple. "How did you find it?" you asked, hoping he hadn't found it by falling into it.

"I thought I saw something come this way once, but it was nothing and I saw the entrance." Despite the beauty of the cave, you were shivering with cold. You rubbed your frozen hands together and put the cloth back over your mouth. "I'm sorry, you must be freezing!" He jogged up to you and put his arm around you. "Let's get you back to the base." You stayed close to him as he led you out of the cave. Once you were back outside, you were greeting by the obnoxious noises of the tauntauns that were waiting for you.

"How many more markers are there?" You asked Luke.

"Don't worry about it," he said, turning you toward him. "I'll finish up the markers. You get back to Echo Base and warm up. Save some caf for me, OK?" He smiled and started walking toward his tauntaun. You held his hand firmly until he turned back around. "Is something wrong?" You looked into his blue eyes, wondering what to say to him. You stood on your toes with your heart pounding and kissed him on the cheek. Your face turned red standing out against the white snow around you. Luke walked backwards into his tauntaun still smiling despite the loud bleat it made.

"I'll be waiting." You said as you mounted your tauntaun.

"I'll be there." He murmured in response. Feeling warm suddenly you rode back to the rebel base and worked at the caf bar while you waited to see him again.

You waited anxiously at the north doorway for Luke to come back. You had already closed up the bar and made an extra batch for you both to drink to help him warm up. The wind was starting to pick up again, making the snow blow in. At the sound of a tauntaun you strained to see the incoming rider. Han Solo entered the base and hopped off his animal swiftly. You couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Where's Luke?" You asked him. Han turned to you, just realizing you were there.

"He went to check out a meteorite that crashed near here," He answered before walking off. Luke was always very inquisitive. It made sense that he would do that, and you felt stupid for worrying so much.

The rest of the day passed slowly and still there was no sign of Luke. You had wanted to ask Han if he had seen him at all, but he was in a bad mood and ignored most of your questions. You found Han standing with C-3PO next to the Millennium Falcon. Before you could reach him He had run off to talk with somebody else, but you knew Threepio wasn't one to keep secrets if he was told one.

"What's going on?" You questioned the droid. He turned around startled.

"Oh, it's just that, master Luke has gone missing," He responded. "Nobody knows where he is." Your stomach flipped. You knew something had been wrong, but you tricked yourself into thinking otherwise. A hand seemed to be squeezing your heart with no mercy. You looked over to where Han was stirring up commotion to see him ride off into the hungry snowstorm waiting outside. You spotted Wedge standing by the open hatch door and ran up to him.

"Where's Han going?" You asked breathlessly.

"He's gone to look for Luke," He responded without even glancing at you. You sat at the base of the Falcon, feeling too weak to stand. Everyone was on edge while waiting for Han and Luke to return. The later it got, the colder it was, and the need to close the hatch doors was growing. The decision was final and the whole base fell silent as the massive door shut slowly. You buried you head in your hands. Why hadn't you said it to him before? You were scared. Too scared to admit it to yourself. You loved Luke. The three small words that had scared you into denial were a powerful tool you had chosen to put away. Now you regretted that. _I love him_.You thought over and over until morning.

A gentle hand placed on your shoulder stirred you.

"Y/N," you heard Leia's voice and you woke up quickly. She smiled warmly at you. "Y/N, it's OK. They found Luke and Han." You sat up from the hunched position you had slept in. It took you a second, but you processed what she was saying.

"Are they alright?" You asked hurriedly.

"They're alive," she assured you. "Luke just barely made it, but he should be better soon." You stood up sorely with strong protest from your legs.

"He's here?" Leia nodded.

"He's in the recovery room. He asked for you," she said with a knowing look then stood up and walked away.

You walked into the recovery room to see Luke sitting on a small couch they had there. He turned around quickly.

"Luke." You said relieved. Luke stood up quickly.

"Y/N!" He hugged you tightly. Your heart raced happily.

"I thought you were dead." You whispered to him with tears in your eyes. He felt him shake his head.

"I'm alright." He responded. "Han found me and looked after me." You pulled away from him and reached down for the cup you had set on the table.

"I saved you some caf," you told him. He laughed and sat back on the couch. You sat next to him after putting the cup back on the table. "You can drink it when you tell me what happened." You bargained. He explained shortly about being abducted by a huge creature who's home had been the cave they had been admiring earlier. How he had escaped you still didn't understand, but you understood all too much about Han having to stuff Luke into his dead tauntaun's stomach.

After the story you sighed and rested your head on his shoulder. You were just glad to have him back. Luke had always been a good friend to you, but you noticed the more time you spent with him, the more you wanted him to be around. The want turned into need as he became the only happy thing in the messed up world around you. He was much more than a friend to you, and you hoped dearly he would feel the same. The fear that he wouldn't kept you away from the three words you wanted to say to him from the beginning.

"You scared me," you whispered to him. "Don't ever do that again." He held you close to him.

"I won't," he promised. You hesitated as you practiced the words in your mind.

"I love you," you voiced, shaking. He rubbed your shoulders to calm you.

"I love you, too, Y/N"

 **A/N Requested on Tumblr at imagining-imagines**


	5. Home (Anakin)

You were whittling away at a stubborn piece of wood when you saw a ship of some sort fall from the sky not far away. You jumped up from the small chair you had made and examined the smoke trail in awe. Nothing exciting ever happened on this disgusting swamp planet and you absolutely had to go to the crash sight.

Smiling to yourself, you climbed down your tree house and headed off in the direction of the crashed, mysterious object. Wading through the thick mud was easy and you started walking a ways off, but stopped suddenly. You reached toward your back only to grasp empty air- you'd left your weapon at home. You were furious with yourself for forgetting such an important tool. The planet you were on was nowhere shy of dangerous creatures. Looking over at a large stick on the ground, you decided it would have to do. You grasped it tightly and continued on until you found a broken ship submerged in quick sand. If anyone was alive in there, they certainly weren't now. It was a shame too. You were hoping to find someone (You didn't care who) to make life more interesting. You would have settled for anything in fact.

The sand prevented you from investigating closer, but it was just as amazing from where you were. Sure you had seen ships before, but that was a long time ago, before you came here. The ship was swallowed up quickly by the hungry sand and you strained to see the last bit of the tail disappear. You were about to leave when you noticed footprints leading off from where the plain had been. A sound from behind you made you jump, and you spun around with your makeshift weapon in hand. A man with shoulder-length dark hair and clothes caked in sand stood there. His eyes were kind and calm despite the large stick only inches from his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he stated. Even if it wasn't his intention, he had scared you a great deal, and you found yourself unable to lower the stick. He slowly raised his hands and started pushing the weapon down, and you let him since you couldn't do it yourself.

"Who are you?" You asked him once you had found your voice.

"It's alright, I'm Anakin Skywalker. I'm a Jedi, and I can help you off this planet," he answered. "I could take you as far as Coruscant, if you like."

You bit your tongue and changed your mind. I'm not okay with anything! you decided, I wanted anything but a Jedi. The Jedi were the people you had tried to escape in coming here. You had thought you wanted to be one at one time, but they had rejected you when you had failed their ridiculous trials. Now there was one here, though you had chosen to live on one of the most remote planets you could find. You were angry with him though you knew it was not him alone that had denied you the position.

"Well, I'm very glad you've found a way to get home," you said, trying to maintain a steady voice. "You can do so alone. I wish you luck." With that, you spun around and headed back to the home you had made. Sloshing footsteps and swinging branches told you that he was stumbling right behind.

"Hold on!" He called after you. You were nearly running, and you would've kept going, but this was the only social interaction you would get for who knew how long. You rolled your eyes and slowed so he could catch up. "It's dangerous out here alone," he warned.

You slowly turned around and rolled your eyes. "Is it?" you scoffed and took in a deep breath while you tried to get your thoughts together. "Listen, I do appreciate the offer, but I have no interest in heading back to anywhere the Jedi Council is."

"What do you mean back?" he questioned. "You mean you've been there before?"

You glared at him. "Do the Jedi now find things easy to forget?" you felt yourself shaking and tried desperately to stand completely still. You're not mad at him, you told yourself. You knew you shouldn't be mad at all, but it grew more difficult the more he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," Anakin apologized. "But at least let me take you to a safer, more populated planet." You almost laughed now.

Gesturing to land around, you responded, "Even if I wanted to leave, how would we?" Anakin looked around.

"I'd find a way," He insisted. You knew there was really nothing he could do, but you liked his determination.

Still, you weren't sold on the idea of returning. "Well," you started hesitantly. "If you're going to find a way back, you'll need a place to stay." You gestured for him to follow you. He was surprisingly good at navigating through the mud. He knew exactly where to step and where not to. You guessed it was the Force showing him the way. It had for you, too, before you memorized the land. When you got to the lake that was not far from your tree house, you made Anakin scrub off all the sand off his arms and neck.

When you made it back to your home you showed Anakin the way up the tree. "You built this?" He asked you once he was at the top.

You nodded proudly. "It took me a while, but it finally came together." You ran your hand across the railing you had put up. You were rather proud of your work and had a right to be. It was sturdy and homely which was perfect for where you lived. "You could probably stay just outside my kitchen for now. Tomorrow I'll have to make a proper bed for you."

Anakin nodded to show he understood then looked questioningly at you. "If I'm going to stay here, I need to know your name."

You had completely forgotten to introduce yourself! You scolded yourself inwardly. "Y/N," you told him.

He smiled "Thank you for offering your home to me, Y/N" You knew he was just being polite. He wouldn't have the comfort of a bed like the one you had made, and you couldn't make one now. You didn't have the items you would need, and it was getting too dark to gather any.

"I recommend you don't leave the house until dawn," you suggested. "The creatures here love the dark."

"I wont," he assured you. Even though he was a Jedi, you knew you couldn't leave him to figure that out on his own.

You would help him the best you could. You didn't hate him. In fact, you found it hard to dislike him. But it was impossible to ignore his title: Jedi. Just thinking the name made you shudder. You wished him a good night, and Anakin took his robe off and lay down on one of your pillows. He pulled the robe over himself to stay warm and you went to your moss bed. It was actually a nice, comfortable bed that took you a while to complete. You looked over at Anakin who was still awake, staring up at the sky, and your stomach twisted. He wanted to go home, but you couldn't help him do that. The best you could do was make sure he didn't freeze, starve, or get killed by ravenous animals, so that's what you would do. You would keep him alive until he could get back home.

You woke up earlier than usual and dressed quickly. You decided to go hunting in hopes of finding some meat to balance out the root stew you would make. As you slipped the cotton shirt over your head, you realized that you didn't have any extra clothes for Anakin to change into, and his clothes were still covered in mud that had dried over. Surely, it wasn't a comfortable way to live. You walked over to Anakin who was fidgeting and stirring in his sleep. You would have to make him a change of clothes as soon as possible.

You grabbed your spear and knife and climbed down the tree easily. You wanted to do this quickly so you could start working on the other projects Anakin's arrival had made for you. You waited at some rocks near the lake with your knife in hand. Nudj, you knew, were lizard-like creatures that stayed around this area. You had only killed a few before, but they weren't bad. When a brave nudj climbed the rocks you quickly threw your knife and pierced it's skin. It thrashed for a second before falling still. You knew the alarm it let out would warn the others and keep you from getting anymore from there. You retrieved the knife and nudj and headed to a different patch of rocks. You repeated this pattern four more times until you had three of the lizards to take back. You jogged back to the tree and climbed up. Anakin was awake.

"Good morning," you called to him. His face was pale and there were beads of sweat on his forehead. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." You looked him over worriedly. Treating disease was not something you could cram into today. Deciding to leave him be, you started preparing a stew from roots herbs and the nudj you caught earlier. Anakin came up to you and watched for a little bit.

You turned to him while the stew cooked. "Have you figured out how you'll be getting back?" you questioned.

He shook his head. "No, I haven't, but I'll find a way," he answered confidently. Surely he knew he wouldn't be able to. The only thing that flew on the planet were the bogwings, and you didn't want to mess with them.

"I'll have to make you a change of clothes," you told him. "I'll do that after we eat." You turned back to the food and stirred it.

"Thank you," Anakin said. You pointed to a small pot you had sitting by.

"If you're going to stay here though," you announced. "You'll have to help and boil some of that water."

He smiled and took the full pot to a small fire you had going.

After you and Anakin had finished eating, you walked over to a bin where you kept thread and fabric. You hadn't expected to use it really so you were happy you found a use for it. You sent Anakin to wash the dishes, but it didn't keep him busy for long. He came to where you were working.

"Tell me about the time you were with the Jedi council," he requested.

You stiffened. Of course, he would be curious, but you didn't want to talk about it. You just wanted him to have a magical solution to leave and do so. You hesitated, trying to play out the conversation in your head.

"When I was younger," you started. "All I wanted to be was a Jedi. I looked up to them and my parents did too." A lump formed in your throat. "They noticed me, finally, and I trained for a long time until I became a Padawan. I wasn't long after that my parents were killed. I couldn't preform as well as they wanted me to. I could only think about them, hoping they would come back. It devastated me, and at times, I even felt resentment-hatred. You know that's not acceptable for Jedi." You inhaled deeply and wiped a tear from your cheek with your fingertips. "They expelled me, and I left. I was angry with the council." You gritted your teeth. "I was angry with Master Yoda."

Anakin looked puzzled. "Master Yoda is very wise," he defended. "I'm sure he had a good reason."

You wiped your face and looked at him reasonably. "Master Yoda has it all wrong," you argued. "There has never once been a Jedi who has kept to the code completely. Our emotions make us human, and those that embrace that are the ones he wants to get rid of. He can't turn us into his mindless, emotionless robots to fight his battles for him."

Anakin was silent. The whole time you were talking your hands were working on the outfit for him.

"But never mind," you attempted a smile. "I finished your outfit." You turned around while Anakin switched his clothes. When he was finished you turned back to see your work. You laughed out loud. The clothes looked absolutely ridiculous. They were baggy and blended into each other making it look like one piece.

"Well, it's a start," he teased, smiling. "At least now I'm not covered in sand from head to toe."

You made a note to yourself to practice your seamstress skills later.

You had just finished the bed for Anakin when the sun sank behind the trees. He slept on it well the first night, but he grew restless from nightmares that not even the most comfortable of beds could fix. You often had to sit by his bed with a cold cloth to calm him. He told you they were of his mother. He had to watch her die over and over again every night and it made him miserable. You did the best you could, but that wasn't much. There were nights when he would wake up suddenly, and you would have to speak quietly and soothingly to him until he could fall asleep again. At first it bothered you, but it troubled you more now.

Anakin had stayed with you for two weeks before a ship landed right next to the lake where you were gathering water one day. You dropped the bucket and ran to the ship. The door opened and a light-haired, bearded man emerged confidently. His eyes were tired but that didn't change how he acted.

"Hello there!" he called to you. "Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. Could you give me a hand with something?" Stunned you nodded and beckoned him forward. "I'm sorry about landing here without permission. I didn't think this planet was populated. I'll leave soon, but I seem to have lost something and I need help finding it," he explained.

"What did you loose?" you asked him, though you could already guess. Obi-Wan looked at you warily.

"His name is Anakin Skywalker."

You froze. When Anakin arrived, the thought that he might have someone looking for him hadn't even occurred to you. He was back at the tree house preparing food for the both of you. You weren't sure if you should get him or not. As if he heard his name called Anakin came running up from behind you.

Obi-Wan perked up. "Anakin!" He called cheerfully. "I'm glad you're alive, Anakin. You had us all worried." Despite the fact that this man had brought Anakin a way home, he didn't look all that happy.

"You shouldn't have come for me, Master." Anakin said. "You could've saved supplies and time going on without me."

"Anakin don't talk like that," Obi-Wan commanded. "You are my friend, and I will not leave you like that."

Obi-Wan looked at you. "I thank you for any help you have given my young apprentice. You will be paid in whatever currency you find acceptable." He turned back to Anakin. "Let's go, Anakin. Master Yoda will be happy to know you're alright."

Your heart sank. Anakin had found a way to leave after all. This is what you wanted. You reminded yourself. Once he's gone, life will be normal again. Boring and normal. You didn't want him to go now, but what could you do? It was Anakin's decision, and he was already following his master. You stood there waiting for the ship to take off, but it never did. In fact the door opened once again and both of them walked out.

"Is everything okay?" You questioned with a small glimmer of hope that the ship might not start. Anakin was looking much happier now and Obi-Wan more upset.

"It appears," Obi-Wan spoke first. "That Anakin will be staying with you," he explained.

You looked at Anakin who was next to you now.

"Are you serious?" you asked quietly, though your heart was beating rapidly.

He looked up at Obi-Wan. "Thank you for your training, Master," he said respectfully. Obi-Wan nodded blankly.

"I don't know what I'll tell the council," he said almost talking to himself.

Anakin smiled. "I'm sure you'll think of something," he assured. Obi-Wan looked up and smiled.

"Yes, well, I'll still have to pay you, Y/N," he said. "I'll go and get whatever supplies you'll need." He looked at Anakin again and laughed. "And good heavens hopefully some proper clothes." You both laughed merrily. You felt wonderful and couldn't stop smiling.

Obi-Wan left and Anakin hugged you tightly.

"You're really staying," you whispered.

He chuckled. "Yes, I am." He pulled away and looked into your eyes. "You were right, Y/N. I shouldn't try to push any emotions aside anymore." He rested his hand on your cheek. "I love you, Y/N." He grabbed your hand. "Let's go home."


	6. Teamwork (Luke)

Your tightly bound hands ached as you paced the cramped, dark room you were locked in. The troopers that had put you there hadn't bothered taking the restriction off since you didn't seem to be worth their time. You tried to wriggle your hands loose and almost succeeded a few times, but the cord frustratingly slipped through your fingers right as you thought you had a grip.

Suddenly, the rope seemed to loosen, and you froze to keep yourself from messing up. With a final tug, you managed to work the rope off your wrists and drop it to the ground.

As you rubbed your wrist, you stared at the door wondering what you were going to do now. Of course, escape was the only option you would consider, but there wasn't any kind of panel to open the cell from the inside. You put your ear up against the cool metal of the door, listening for anything that might give you a clue. All you heard was footsteps walking toward your cell.

You barely stepped back before the door slid open revealing two stormtroopers, dressed identically, standing together in the same stance. They walked in unison toward you with their blasters at the ready.

"Let's go," one of them commanded. He reached out to grab your arm, and a reckless, impulsive, spur of the moment idea hit you.

Quick as a whip, you ducked under his arm and kicked him behind his knee (which you were sure hurt you more than him). Nonetheless, he was shocked long enough for you to knock the blaster out of his hand. The gun clattered to the floor right as the first blast sounded just above your head.

You grabbed the weapon and swung it hard against the head of the first trooper. He crumpled to the floor leaving you vulnerable to the second trooper's gun. This was a terrible idea, you told yourself a little too late. Before the second could shoot, you plowed into him and knocked him back against the wall. He fell next to his comrade, unmoving.

"That was lucky," you whispered. You bent down to the unconscious troopers on the ground and removed the helmet from one of them. An urgent voice sounded through the com, demanding to know what had happened. You put the helmet on and spoke in a low voice, hoping the radio would muffle it enough to avoid suspicion.

"It's alright," you answered. "We've got her under control."

"I heard a blaster. What happened?" the voice questioned.

You stumbled on your words as they left your mouth without your consent."It was just a-uh-a warning shot. It-it's all okay. We'll have her back... soon." You cringed, biting your lip and silently scolding your tongue.

"I'm sending in Kral," the voice announced.

You spun around, and in a panicked state, dressed up in the rest of the uniform. You didn't have time to figure out how to tighten the armor, but it felt loose and awkward. You were quickly running out of "brilliant ideas".

Lastly, you needed the trooper's blaster, though you knew full well you didn't know how to fire one. You picked it up and looked it over, trying to make sense of it. As you examined it, you heard shots fired from down the hall. Listening carefully to the sounds that were mixed with the shooting you determined something or someone had gotten loose besides yourself.

"Luke, we're gonna have company!" a man yelled. Now you knew that they weren't supposed to be here either. The shooting stopped, and assuming they had taken care of everyone, you stepped into the open. A stormtrooper stood at a control panel, scanning a list of every cell number and its occupant. One sideways glance at you and he raised his blaster to fire.

"Don't shoot!" you shouted, hoping this was the Luke character you'd heard the other man yelling to. You slipped the helmet off your head and raised your hands. "Don't shoot," you repeated.

The armor-clad man jogged up to you. "Are you Leia?" he asked, confusedly.

The question took you off guard, and you slowly shook your head in response.

He sighed, nodding as though he expected as much. "Do you know where cell block two-one-eight-seven is?" he asked, fidgeting now.

"I'm sorry, but no." You wished you could be more of a help. Defying the empire was what you liked best, which was how you'd landed yourself on the space station to begin with. "I'll help you look for it if you want."

"Sure thing. I'm sure Han will be okay with it," Luke agreed, and went quickly to the next cell.

You had only looked at a handful of doors before Luke found the one he was after. With the task done, you knew you should get going, but with a glance into the cell, your curiosity won you over.

A woman was asleep on the metal bed, and you guessed she was Leia. She woke with no urgency and propped herself up with her forearm. She had a white dress that fell to her ankles, and her dark, brown hair was tied up on either side of her head.

"Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" she quipped.

"Huh?" Luke started. "Oh the uniform!" He whipped off his helmet, revealing shoulder-length, blond hair. "I'm Luke Skywalker! I'm here to rescue you!"

Leia became much more interested now. "You're who?" she questioned as she sat up.

"I'm here to rescue you. I've got your R2 unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi," he explained rapidly.

You had no idea what was going on, but Leia stood quickly. "Ben Kenobi? Where is he?"

"Come on!" He turned around to you, and his blue eyes locked with yours. "I didn't get your name."

"Y/N," you answered. "Who's Ben Kenobi?" You were interrupted by a loud growl from down the hall.

"Get behind me! Get behind me!" The man who had warned Luke earlier seemed to be occupied.

"We gotta go." Luke responded, and grabbed your hand. You ran outside with Leia just behind, but when you heard blasters firing, you wondered if it wasn't safer in the cell.

The blasters stopped, and you were startled to see a Wookiee thundering toward you. You just avoided the creature as a dark-haired man (Han, you presumed) wearing the same stormtrooper uniform followed the Wookiee in like manner.

Blasters had been firing left and right and none of you had worn a helmet. Intelligent team we've got here, you remarked silently.

"Can't get out that way," he explained once he had caught up to his comrades. He turned to you. "Who's this?"

"Looks like you've managed to cut off our only escape route." Leia retorted, ignoring his question.

Han turned to her not missing a beat. "Maybe you'd like to go back to your cell, Your Highness."

The words were met by a blast from the stormtroopers that were now blocking the exit. The shots were barely missing as you all ran for what little cover there was.

You glanced at Leia, wondering why she was important enough to warrant a rescue party. Was she a queen? It would explain why she was imprisoned here. Even if she wasn't, you knew she needed protection as much as any of you.

You grabbed her arm and she spun around. "Come with me!" you commanded over the commotion.

Together, you ran to the cell you'd been kept in. When you entered the cell you were relieved to see the trooper you'd knocked out earlier was still unconscious.

"Is this a way out?" she questioned. You bent down and removed the armor from him.

"No," you answered. "It's a way to survive."

"I don't see how this will help," she reasoned, once she was fully armor-clad. "We're outnumbered and at least two of us are inexperienced." She said this nodding in Luke and Han's direction.

As much as you couldn't argue, you took comfort that the armor would help keep her alive at least a little longer.

You heard the Wookiee howl from outside and fear washed over you. Leia ran back out only to be met with more blaster shots. She ducked behind Luke while you ran behind the Wookiee.

"I can't hold 'em off forever! Now what?" Han demanded, frustrated.

"This is some rescue!" Leia complained over the noise. "You came in here, and do you have a plan for getting out?"

"He's the brains, sweetheart!" Han yelled back.

Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Leia reaching over Luke and stealing his blaster. You had forgotten that you had one at all, and Leia hadn't got the one from the unconscious stormtrooper. She aimed the blaster in Han's direction. She's going to shoot him! You had no time to think before she fired. The laser hit next to his leg and opened up a space in the wall. The noise made your ears ring, as Han threw some protest at Leia.

"Into the garbage shoot, Flyboy!" you barely heard her say. She tossed the blaster back to Luke then slid down the hole she had just made. The Wookiee behind you pushed you forward and down the chute before you had time to object.

You landed on a pile of garbage that broke your fall. The loose armor on your body shifted uncomfortably. The softness of the garbage underneath you was the first thing you noticed, and you were very grateful for it. The second was the putrid smell that swamped you and made you gag. You were not as grateful for that part.

"Get out of the way!" Leia called to you. You got up clumsily and stumbled over to where she was standing. Right after, the Wookiee landed right where you had been. He stood, growling, headed for a single door in the wall, and banged on it. You looked up the chute expecting Luke and his friend to fall down soon.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and you jumped and spun around. "You said your name was Y/N, right?" Leia asked you as she took off her helmet.

You nodded and removed yours.

"I'm Leia Organa of Alderaan. You don't have to worry. We're going to be alright."

You hadn't realized you'd been shaking. You weren't scared, but even if you were, would that really have been a comfort? You had been imprisoned, escaped with armed soldiers shooting at you, and tossed head-first into a garbage pit with seemingly now way out.

"If those two can figure out left from right, I might just believe that," you replied, trying to prove you were fine as could be after falling into a swamp of diluted garbage.

Luke fell across from you and rolled down the junk hill into what you could only hope was water.

Han followed soon after. He barely finished landing before he started mouthing off again. "The garbage shoot! Really wonderful idea," he remarked sarcastically. "What an incredible smell you've discovered!"

Leia didn't respond, but shot him a well-deserved glare.

Han turned to the Wookiee, who was still banging on the door. "Chewie, would you stop that?"

"Chewie" growled in reply and continued his racket.

"Get out of here. Get away from there!" Han ordered as he raised his gun.

As Han fired the blaster, Luke yelled, "No, wait!"

The laser jumped back and forth against the walls, ceiling, and back again. Everyone tumbled to a crouched position as the laser continued. Finally with a final loud blast, the laser hit a piece of garbage and stopped.

"Would you forget it? I already tried it! It's magnetically sealed!" Luke screamed.

"Put that thing away! You're going to get us all killed!" Leia added, more furious than Luke.

You stood slowly and watched the heated conversation in front of you.

"Absolutely, Your Worship," Han snapped. "Look! I had Everything under control 'til you led us down here!" He looked around at the walls. "Y'know it's not going to take 'em long to figure out what's happened to us."

"Could be worse," Leia pointed out.

A low rattling, growl answered her. You looked over at Chewie, but it obviously hadn't come from him. "It's worse." Han declared.

"There's something alive down here." Luke said.

Han waved him off. "That's just your imagination," he reasoned.

You hoped Han was right.

Luke jumped. "Something just moved past my leg," he announced. The growling continued. "Look! Did you see that?" Luke pointed at the murky water. You couldn't see what he pointed at, but Leia looked especially worried now. She started back up the pile of garbage.

"What?" Han yelled. Chewie whimpered and started banging on the door yet again. You all fell quiet. Something was moving through the water. It circled around you, and you inhaled sharply, getting the other's attention.

"Y/N." Luke whispered to you. "Don't move."

You bit your lip, fighting every urge to pull away from the creature. Suddenly, it tightened around your leg causing you to scream and jump away. You landed next to Han who jerked you out of the water. Your attacker screeched in frustration. You looked down at your foot which was now bare. All it had gotten was your boot. Han looked down at your foot.

"Lucky you don't know how to wear armor," he almost laughed. "If you did-"

He was cut short when Luke yelled and disappeared under the water. "Kid!" He yelled and jumped to the spot where Luke had been. Han repeated his name with no answer as he searched the water desperately.

You ran to the water and started sifting your hands through it. A few times, you thought you'd found him but came up with a handful soggy trash. Your heart raced faster every second he was underwater. Running your hand through the water was almost as hopeless as calling him, but you didn't stop.

Behind you you heard something jump out of the water.

"Luke!" Leia yelled. You and Han sloshed over to where Luke was wrestling with the creature that had almost drowned him. It had a slimy tentacle wrapped around his neck and another seemed to be pulling him down.

"Blast it will you? My gun's jammed!" Luke choked.

"Where?" Han asked.

"Anywhere!"

Han fired two blasts into the water then tried helping Luke up. The creature still hadn't let go and you had to help get Luke to safety. Han kept shooting, hoping the lasers were hitting something.

Just as you thought you'd won the fight for Luke, a final tentacled tug dragged him back under. The silence that followed pressed on you. The only thing that disturbed the water now was Han backing away from where Luke had sunk. Helplessness overcame you as you stood frozen in the polluted water.

"Get out of the water." Han told you.

You didn't move. You knew you should listen to him, but your eyes were trained on the spot where Luke disappeared.

"Get out of there!"

You weren't aware of the tentacle wrapped around your waist until you were dragged under the water.

You'd barely gotten a breath in before the foul liquid rushed into your mouth. Panic set air free of your lungs and your chest soon began to hurt. Your eyes stung and you hit debris in the water as you were dragged down. You struggled to break free, but you couldn't land a blow hard enough. You fell limp as you descended. Your lungs screamed, begging for air. You felt the monster release your waist and grab your arm. You didn't have the strength to fight back. Even if Han could kill it, you wouldn't have any air left to make it to the surface.

It jerked your arm again and again. What was it doing? You were aware that you were no longer sinking. The grip on your arm was human. You were slowly rising back up. You tried to kick to help whoever was pulling you, but you could only concentrate on the tight pain in your chest. With one last pull, you broke surface unable to breathe and coughed up water.

"What happened?" You barely heard Leia through your fit of coughing. Luke was being hauled up to safety by Han, choking as much as you were.

"I don't know!" He got out. "It just let go of me and disappeared!" Once Luke was out of the water, Han turned to help you.

A loud crash made you jump.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Han stated. With Han's help you made it over to where Luke was standing. Luke was still sniffing and coughing. He'd been down there longer than you had. How did he make it?

"Are you going to be alright?" you asked him.

"I think so," He looked at the door where Chewie was standing. "I'll be better if we can get out of here."

You heard the metal walls around you groan. The sound of something powering on provoked the walls to close in on you.

"The walls are moving!" Luke cried.

"Don't just stand there! Try and brace it with something!" Leia commanded. You all started looking around the piles of garbage to find something strong enough. Chewie pushed against the wall. "Help me!" Leia called. Han picked up a long pole she was trying to lift herself, and put it end to end against the walls.

"Wait," Luke said to himself. He pulled a small device from his belt and started yelling into it. "Threepio! Come in Threepio!" You had no idea who Threepio was, or if he could help you, but having false hope in this situation seemed worse than being in it at all.

"Threepio!" Luke repeated. "Where could he be?" As Luke tried to make contact with Threepio, Han was trying to hold the pole which was bending in his hands. He let go of it and ran to Leia.

"Get on top of it!" He instructed. You and Leia started climbing the piles of trash hoping it would by you more time. "One thing's for sure. We're all going to be a lot thinner," Han commented. Leia slipped and fell back to the bottom of the pile. Han jumped over to help her. "Get on top of it!" He said again.

"I'm trying!" Leia cried.

The walls were close enough now for you to touch both of them at once. Drowning would have been better than being crushed. Luke was trapped between two stacks of garbage and couldn't seem to move. Leia and Han were trying to stay on top of all the trash, and Chewie was trying to push the wall back still. You stood next to Luke trying to dig him out. You lost your balance many times as the junk shifted beneath you.

"Are you there sir?" You heard the voice coming from Luke's hand. He responded immediately.

"Threepio?" he called into the small device.

"We've had some problems-" the voice answered back. Luke cut him off.

"Would you shut up and listen to me?" he yelled. "Shut down all the garbage smashers on the detention level, would ya? Do you copy? Shut down all the garbage smashers on the detention level!"

The garbage around you was pressing you into the wall as the wall pressed you back into the garbage. Long sharp metals were finding their way through the gaps in your armor. Then everything shut down. The still walls aroused hollers and cheers from everybody. Your heart was racing with excitement as you wrapped your arms around Luke's neck and hugged him tight. Luke told Threepio to open the door and you all kissed the disgusting room goodbye.

You were in a yet another small hallway looking out over a landing pad swarmed with troopers. Han came up behind you.

"There she is," he announced. "The fastest ship in the galaxy."

You scanned the area hoping above all hopes that he wasn't talking about the lousy piece of junk sitting in the middle of the bay.

"You came in that?" Leia started. "You're braver than I thought."

Han mimicked a smile. "Nice." He answered, upset at the insult. "Come on."

You followed him, assuming he knew the way. You felt more confident after Luke had showed you how to adjust the armor and fire your blaster. You thought you might make it out alive when you turned the corner to find a large group of stormtroopers walking toward you. Both parties stopped immediately.

"Where are you going?" A trooper in the front questioned. For a second you forgot you were still in the stormtrooper armor. Han looked at you, and you could imagine he was trying to conjure up an excuse. His gaze snapped to your foot which was still bare from the garbage monster's attack.

"We need to get her a new boot. She lost her other one to the trash compacter," He explained. It wasn't a lie, but Han wasn't very good at selling the truth.

The trooper walked closer. "What were you doing around the trash compacter?"

You spoke up before Han ruined your chance to get past. "We were trying to get to the princess and her comrades." You told him. "They were gone before we got there."

"What's your identification number?" You were about to answer with another lie, but Han raised his blaster and shot one of the troopers. The rest of the soldiers, somehow frightened by a man and his Wookiee, retreated down the hall. As Han and Chewie gave chase, he instructed you to get back to the ship.

"Where are you going? Come back!" Luke called after him.

"He certainly has courage." Leia remarked.

"What good'll it do us if he gets himself killed?" Luke responded still staring down the hall. He nodded in the opposite direction. "Come on." He grabbed your hand and led you and Leia from where Han had disappeared. Gunfire sounded behind you as another squad of troopers fell in pursuit. Luke ran faster, and just barely caught himself from falling off the edge of a missing bridge. You barely pulled him back with Leia's help.

"I think we took a wrong turn," he said. Leia turned around to a panel on the wall and closed the door. She turned to Luke.

"There's no lock!" She exclaimed. Luke shifted over to where Leia was standing on the small ledge and blasted the panel.

"That'll hold them for a while," Luke said hopefully.

"Quick, we've got to find a way across! Find the controls to extend the bridge!" Leia commanded. Your eyes fell to the fried wires that dangled by Luke's side.

"I think I just blasted it," he looked almost embarrassed when he answered.

"They're coming through!" Leia looked around desperately, but you noticed Luke studying the ceiling.

"Y/N, Leia, look on your belts. See if there's, oh, I don't know, like a rope or something!" Luke instructed. Before you could check anything, four stormtroopers fired their guns from another doorway not far off from the one you were trying to get to. Thankfully they had missed every shot (as, you realized, they often did). More desperate than ever to get out, you reached around your belt for rope. You pulled up a gnarled hook which was connected to a stream of thin wire. You nudged Luke.

"Will this do?" You showed him what you had found, and his eye's lit up.

"Leia! See the columns hanging from the ceiling? Latch your grappling hook to one of them and swing across!" Luke yelled. "You too, Y/N. Go!" You swung the hook to the columns Luke had referred to earlier. By the time it had caught Luke was ready to swing across, but Leia was having trouble.

"It's jammed!" She cried. Luke quickly wrapped his arm around her and poised to jump when Leia kissed him on the cheek. "For luck!" She explained simply. With that, the three of you jumped from the ledge.

You sat on the floor of the Millennium Falcon now as you recalled your feet dangling over the long drop that you could have faced. You remembered how your arm hurt from having to keep you from that drop. You rested your head on Luke's shoulder, happy that he was sitting with you rather than swinging across a chasm with you.

"And then I got us out of there in this beauty," Han boasted as he gestured to the ship around you. Leia bent forward in her chair.

"Only because Ben Kenobi was willing to risk his life for us," she reminded the cocky pilot. You knew Luke didn't like talking about it even though you were all very grateful to old jedi.

"Or maybe," you said. "It was that good-luck-kiss you gave Luke." You watched Luke blush next to you.

Leia smiled. "If I had known you were in love with Luke then, I would have let you give it to him."

But you hadn't loved him then, and even when you did, you hadn't admitted it to yourself right away. It was something that just snuck up on you one day and wouldn't leave, no matter how much you had tried to shove it under the rug. You were glad you had eventually given up trying.

"Well we're going to need more than a kiss to keep us alive from what we're getting ourselves into," Han said.

"Right," Leia confirmed. "We're going to need teamwork. I don't mean splitting up and hoping both teams stays alive long enough to meet on the other side. I mean really working together."

You all nodded in agreement. Leia, having been satisfied with the response, stood up and left the room. Han and Chewbacca walked off not long after. Luke stood then helped you up as well.

"Leia's right you know. We're a team, you and me. We have been since the day we met, and we've got to stay with each other," he said.

You shrugged. "I don't know," you smirked. "I think a good-luck-kiss could still be in order." He pulled you closer to him.

"Oh, really?" He asked smiling.

"You have to promise not to die," you demanded.

He laughed. "I thought that's why you were giving it to me."

"You still have to promise," you insisted.

"Because I love you, Y/N, I promise I will not leave you," he promised. "Not today, not tomorrow, not until we're both very old and content."

Satisfied with the answer, you kissed him softly.

"I'll stay with you," you assured him. "Because Leia is right. It's teamwork that will keep you safe when you decide to jump across chasms while people are shooting at you."

"Luckily we won't be doing that anymore, so I think I'll settle for kisses," He answered, grinning. He grabbed your hand. "Come on... Let's go join the rest of our team."


End file.
